1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates aquatic bait for use in fishing and/or trapping of aquatic animals such as fishes, turtles, lobsters, crayfish, crabs and the like. The present invention relates more particularly to an improved bait article that includes a wax-like carrier with a fish oil thoroughly mixed therewith and during the addition of heat sufficient to melt the wax carrier so that upon cooling, a moldable fish bait article can be formed of any desired shape or size.
2. General Background
Fishermen use a variety of baits for the purpose of catching fish with a trap or a rod and reel and/or for the purpose of attracting fish close to a boat or pier or other structure, wherein the bait is lowered into the water, possibly several feet below the water surface on a line. The use of a bag or sock containing such a bait product at the end of a line is often referred to as "chum". Crustacea (crawfish, crabs, turtles and lobsters) are normally trapped using a wire mesh trap with a bait or other attractant inside. The traps are periodically harvested.
In the prior art, a "chum" has been used in several forms. One form involves simply the throwing of small fragments of cut fish onto the water surface and letting these fragments sink around the boat. Another version involves the use of a perforated container or can filled with chopped fish which is then lowered into the water, for example, 5-10 feet below the water's surface. This can is sometimes frozen with the fish parts therein so that as it thaws, the "chum" material floats out into the surrounding water. The can is typically perforated with a number of holes allowing water flow to penetrate the can and carry away small bits of "chum" which can be in the form of bits of fish, or other food parts which may attract game fish to the boat. Sometimes the "chum" is in the form of material that attracts small minnows, which in turn attract larger fish.
Fishermen also use several types of artificial baits, lures, and bait products for the purpose of catching fish with a hook. These lures can be in the form of a collapsible container having a hook protruding therefrom wherein the container can be opened and the bait product added to the inside of the container. In some forms, the bait is simply attached to the hook in the same manner as live bait is attached. Sometimes a combination of an artificial bait and a food product or the like is used such as a minnow-shaped artificial lure which is threaded upon a hook or jig and then the food product is added to the lure. Sometimes the food product or like composition is in the form of a spray which is simply dispensed to the external surface of the artificial lure. The spray is sometimes of a synthetic chemical composition.
One of the problems with a "chum" is that it is a messy product to handle. The "chum" is in the form of chopped up bits of fish which generate oil and debris on the user's hands and on the floor of the boat as it is thawed and handled. Further, if the current is strong, the "chum" is quickly carried away and must be replaced in a short period of time. Also, chopped fish "chum" tends to feed fish that are attracted, and make it less likely that they be caught.
Another problem is that if the "chum" is frozen and if the current is not substantially strong, the "chum" may not dispense quickly enough to attract fish. Still another problem with "chum" is that if the water temperature is not sufficiently warm, the "chum" may not melt at all if it is supplied in an initially frozen condition.
Another problem with dead bait is storage of sufficient amounts to bait traps.
Another problem with dead bait is time and labor and gas lost trying to get bait for traps. (Solved storage problems, gas and labor and time losses.)
Another problem with frozen chum products is that of shipping. A fish attractant or "chum" is typically not a product that lends itself to shipping over long distances because of the problems of refrigeration associated with such products.
Because of the need for underwater submersion, a "chum" must not mechanically break up upon exposure to water.
Thus, there is a long felt need in the industry for an easy to manufacture, simple to package, and easily used product which attracts fish and other aquatic animals in both cold and in warm water situations, which does not require freezing, which can be handled easily and with minimum loss of product on the user's hands and on the floor of the boat or pier, etc.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a fish attracting article in the form of a "chum" or bait which can be maintained for long periods of time without the need for frozen or refrigerated temperatures.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fish attracting article which can be manufactured easily and economically and in large quantities, stored easily, and shipped easily.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a product for attracting a wide variety of aquatic life forms including both fish and shellfish (such as crayfish, crabs, lobster and the like).
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fish bait/chum product/trap bait which lasts for long periods of time even when submerged under water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an artificial aquatic bait article which can be used interchangeably within traps, hooks, or as part of an artificial lure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an artificial aquatic bait article and its method of manufacture which allows high volumes of product to be manufactured at extremely low cost and which can be molded into a variety of shapes for various uses including in traps, on hooks, or as an artificial lure.